


roblox

by lovestained (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Dead Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Eren Yeager Has Issues, Gen, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Levi & Eren Yeager are the Same Age, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Nerd Armin Arlert, New Special Operations Squad | New Squad Levi, Older Armin Arlert, Older Eren Yeager, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, PWP without Porn, Queer Gen, Shippy Gen, Textfic, chatfic, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lovestained
Summary: 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗱𝘂𝘀𝘁𝗰𝗼𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘂𝘁recommend gore books pls; in which eren just wants someone to play cs:go with him.𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗿𝘆whatarmin r u ok© 2020 ➸ phillipan aot chatfic ; fanfiction
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

❝ 𝙞 𝙨𝙖𝙬 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙘𝙖𝙞𝙩𝙡𝙮𝙣 𝙮𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙙𝙖𝙮. ❞

ohayo! welcome to the only book i'm allowed to be chaotic in, directly crossposted from wattpad.

❝ 𝙧-𝙧𝙚𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙘𝙖 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠! ❞

here are all the usernames! with each addition, i will edit this list.

eren - angr  
levi - 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
petra - ssilkysmiles  
eld - future us army soldier  
oluo - 𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀!  
gunther - guntherschultz  
connie - oompa loompa  
sasha - dinosaurnuggets  
jean - angre ; this chatfic is not erejean sorry dudes  
annie - karatelegend  
historia (krista) - cher-ries  
ymir - lesbir  
hange - herpesfreesince03  
erwin - stop mocking my eyebrows  
mikasa - fuckery  
armin - stardustcoconut  
isabel - deathflowr

❝ 𝙞 𝙬𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙩𝙚, 𝙗𝙞𝙩𝙘𝙝! ❞


	2. 𝐒𝐢𝐱 𝐅𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐔𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫

****

**ssilkysmiles,** 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 **, angr,** 𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀! **, future us army soldier, guntherschultz**

Welcome to the beginning of **ssilkysmiles,** 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 **, angr,** 𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀! **, future us army soldier, guntherschultz** group.

 **angr  
** what the fuck is wrong with yall users

 **ssilkysmiles**  
wdym

 **angr  
** bro?? WHY IS LEVIS USER "𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺" ?? WHO ALLOWED HIM TO DO THAT

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
stfu i just want to be grunge

 **angr  
** ok fine  
but the rest?? oluo please explain why you're "𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀!" it sounds like petra shat all over your username and you were like "wow ok lol"

 **ssilkysmiles**  
wow rude?? oluo wanted me to make him a username so i did stupid

ssilkysmiles changed the channel name: 𝐒𝐢𝐱 𝐅𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐔𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫  
ssilkysmiles changed the channel icon.

 **angr  
** why

 **ssilkysmiles  
** for the ✨ 𝓪𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓽𝓲𝓬 ✨

 **angr  
** smh  
what's fucking aesthetic about graves??

 **ssilkysmiles  
** mmm idk, seems kinda grunge

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
^^

 **future us army soldier  
** why's the picture sorted like that

 **ssilkysmiles  
** OMG 🤩🤩 SOMEONE ASKED  
i sorted it from hottest to just so ugly it's sad

 **angr  
** HEY  
wait nvm they are hotter than me

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
💅🙄

 **guntherschultz  
** aren't we supposed to be talking about the work project?

 **ssilkysmiles  
** what that

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
smh

 **future us army soldier  
** smh

 **angr  
** smh

𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀!  
smh

 **ssilkysmiles  
** MAN STFU "𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀!"  
THATS WHY YOU LOOK LIKE JEANS COUSIN

 **future us army soldier  
** oluo's head do b long tho **😳**

𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀!  
???  
you were the one who made the user?? lmao

 **angr  
** yall gon leave my mans oluo alone  
he only put up the front for the girl and i feel that 😩

 **ssilkysmiles  
** bro who the fuck has 𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀! as a username?? a brony?? i didnt know you'd actually use it 😔

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
lmao thats why oluo bullied you the first weeks [angr](https://www.wattpad.com/user/angr)

 **angr  
** stay up king ✊  
stfu levi he was just tryna act tuff?? leave him alone

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
wow petra was lookin for a reason to snap 👀👀  
erens so blinded by his csgo screen he defending the dude who made him take multiple shifts for no reason

 **angr  
** in the end who got the cash tho?? 💸💸👀

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
not u?? that shit was unpaid overtime

 **ssilkysmiles  
** eld, oluo, and gunther watching this all go down: 🤭

 **guntherschultz  
** eren, what about you handle the marketing if i create the product?

 **angr  
** gunther u wanna play csgo

⟵ **guntherschultz** left the group. 

**ssilkysmiles  
** HHHHH

 **angr  
**???  
wow i just wanted to play csgo?? real respectful bro

 **ssilkysmiles  
** GKDGDKLSJD

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
wtf petra are u ok

 **ssilkysmiles  
** what

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
what

 **future us army soldier  
** poor gunther he just wanted to do the project

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
!!

 **angr  
** aND I JUST WANTED TO PLAY CSGO BUT IT DOESNT SEEM LIKE WE ALL CAN GET WHAT WE WANT HUH

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
nobody wants to play csgo with you?? you suck ass lmao  
please stick to bitlife next time

 **ssilkysmiles  
** ^^


	3. CONNIE PUT GRAPEVINES UP HIS ASS

**angr, fuckery,** **stardustcoconut, oompa loompa, dinosaurnuggets, angre, karatelegend, cher-ries, lesbir**

Welcome to the beginning of the **angr, fuckery,** **stardustcoconut, oompa loompa, dinosaurnuggets, angre, karatelegend, cher-ries, lesbir** group.

 **fuckery  
** why's there so many people in here

 **angr  
** so we all can mutually discuss why the fuck connie put grapevines up his ass when we were in fifth grade

 **karatelegend  
** 👀👀👀

 **oompa loompa  
** STOP MAKING FUN OF FIFTH GRADE CONNIE >:((  
they just wanted to be liked :((

 **lesbir  
** those grapevines sure didnt like you

 **cher-ries  
** SFKHKFS

angr changed the channel name: **CONNIE PUT GRAPEVINES UP HIS ASS**

 **oompa loompa**  
sTOP

 **angr  
** and the scariest thing about it was that connie used to put them up there and be like ":))"  
"im better than all of you i can put grapevines all the way in there without flinching"

 **dinosaurnuggets**  
a life skill nonetheless

**stardustcoconut**   
_WHAT_

**fuckery**   
_???_

**angre**  
smh connie and sasha into some kinky shit

 **karatelegend**  
who tryna play roblox

 **fuckery**  
i'll play

 **karatelegend**  
i gotta work on my theme park?? i need more amusement rides and sisters are mad because the food is so expensive and i dont know how the fuck to make a roller coaster  
you wanna play theme park tycoon

 **angr**  
LMAOO

 **karatelegend**  
wht

 **angr**  
NOBODY PLAYS THEME PARK TYCOON??   
are u fucking 12

 **karatelegend**  
stfu you're just mad because nobody likes your dumbass theme park  
it has garbage all over the place

 **lesbir**  
this you?

**fuckery**   
**😳**

**cher-ries  
** oop

 **angr**  
lookin like beauty itself like always 💅

 **dinosaurnuggets**  
https://youtu.be/X7cQ7KnoRk0

**stardustcoconut**  
ADHGSDHA

 **oompa loompa**  
bro u do kinda look like a burnt chicken nugget

 **karatelegend**  
why his eyes disfigured  
he lookin like 👁️ 👄 👁️

 **angre**  
smh

 **angr**  
connie stfu you look like a foot  
and jean dont even start to talk you resemble the donkey from shrek

 **oompa loompa**  
IM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT  
YALL ARE GONNA STOP DISRESPECTING ME

 **fuckery**  
connie put grapevines up his ass

⟵ **oompa loompa** left the group.

 **fuckery**  
add his ass back in

⟶ **angr** added **oompa loompa** to the group.

 **fuckery**  
connie put grapevines up his ass

 **angr**  
connie put grapevines up his ass

⟵ **oompa loompa** left the group.

⟶ **angr** added **oompa loompa** to the group.

 **angre**  
connie put grapevines up his ass

⟵ **oompa loompa** left the group.

 **karatelegend**  
connie put grapevines up his ass

⟶ **angr** added **oompa loompa** to the group.

 **lesbir**  
connie put grapevines up his ass

 **stardustcoconut**  
connie put grapevines up his ass

 **dinosaurnuggets**  
connie put grapevines up his ass

 **oompa loompa**  
i hope u guys are happy now that im crying

⟵ **oompa loompa** left the group.

 **angr**  
fuck he blocked me

 **cher-ries**  
connie put grapevines up his ass  
FUCK MY INTERNET CONNECTION  
please bby i will give you all the strokes in the world just load  
message load >:(  
omg connie's gone now look at you fucker  
wow hi it loaded

 **lesbir**  
are you cheating on me with xfinity

 **cher-ries**  
it's not what it looks like sharon i promise


	4. 𝐋𝐞𝐯𝐢'𝐬 𝐀𝐩𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐒𝐪𝐮𝐚𝐝

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺, **herpesfreesince03** , **stop mocking my eyebrows** , **angr** , **future us army soldier** , **ssilkysmiles**

Welcome to the beginning of the 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺, **herpesfreesince03** , **stop mocking my eyebrows** , **angr** , **future us army soldier** , **ssilkysmiles** group.

 **angr**  
im gonna block you

 **ssilkysmiles**  
why

 **angr**  
stop fuckign adding me to random chats you see me trying to play sims 4 >:((

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
those poor sims

 **future us army soldier**  
they're probably on the brink of starvation

 **angr**  
now that you mention it im trying to drown one  
im trying to get him to marry my female sim but he doesnt like her

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
adopt

 **angr**  
no

 **ssilkysmiles**  
okay first rule of this group: we are appreciating levi and only doing that!! so eren you cant talk about playing a game because you suck at all of them anyway

 **ssilkysmiles** pinned **a message** to this channel. **See all the pins.  
**

 **ssilkysmiles** changed the channel name: 𝐋𝐞𝐯𝐢'𝐬 𝐀𝐩𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐒𝐪𝐮𝐚𝐝

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
 **🥰** **🥰**

 **ssilkysmiles  
** 💞💞

 **angr** changed the channel icon.

 **angr**  
do u like it  
its all for u bby  
🥺🥺

 **future us army soldier**  
eren is simping for levi so hard that he made him a fucking sunflower

 **stop mocking my eyebrows**  
that's gonna haunt me in my sleep

 **herpesfreesince03**  
"i am... flowr"

 **stop mocking my eyebrows**  
"what are you looking at, brat"  
 _rapidly fires pollen_

 **herpesfreesince03**  
"pain is the best discipline"  
 _throws petal_

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
i thought i would be loved and respected here  
but turns out i was just ridiculed and humiliated

 **ssilkysmiles**  
WAIT BBY DONT LEAEV  
U SO FUCKIGN CUTE WHEN I SEE YOU I UWU  
LIKE LOOK AT THIS?? BABEY

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
😌😌

 **angr**  
ngl levi looked better as a sunflower

 **ssilkysmiles**  
wht

⟵ **ssilkysmiles** removed **angr** from the group.

 **ssilkysmiles**  
we dont need that type of negativity in our lives


	5. 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺

This is the beginning of your direct message history with[@𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺](https://www.wattpad.com/user/@%F0%9D%98%A4%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%BA%F0%9D%98%A3%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%A3%F0%9D%98%BA)

 **herpesfreesince03**  
Merry ⛄️🌟 Christmas Babe 🔥🍑👅 I hope 🙏🏼👏🏼 Santa comes 👄💦😩 to visit you 👣👟and give 👍🏼 you a package 🙈📦💌💦. Hope you were a 😇🙂 good girl 😛🍆 this year instead of the😽 usual 😼 naughty 🙄 girl 💦🍑👅😛😫🔥🔥. Santa is definitely ✊🏻 coming 💧tonight 🎅🏿🎅🏻😳😏 and he's gonna 😍😘 stuff your stocking 😝👌🏽👈🏽 with goodies 💋💄👙👗 tonight on this 🎄Christmas 🎄night ❄️⛄️☃🌨💫. Santa 🎅🏻 is gonna 💪🏿💪🏼✊🏻squeeze 🖖🏻down your 👧🏽 😰 narrow 😛😍chimney 🏡🏠 and show you 👀 that you've been a very👸🏽👸🏽 naughty 😏😫😝 girl. Then his 💁🏼 helper 😬😏 Boy 🍆🙃🙂 is gonna 🎄sleigh you baby 😛😏😲👐🏼🙌🏻 and inspect 🕵🔎🔍 that 🍑 sweet 💦 ass🍑 because that's what 👉🏽you👈🏽 want for Christmas 🍑💦😛🔥😏😍🍆👅👀 Santa 🎅🏻 is cumin😻👽 to town 🏢🏦🏬🏚🏡🏠🏣🏤 the clock 🕐 is ticking 🙄 be ready 😏😛🍆 Santa is cumin down↘️⬇️↙️ your👌🏽😍 chimney🖖🏻👅 tonight 😮and he's gonna 😨drown in that chimney 🤐😰💦💧☔️🏊🏼🏄🏼🚣🏼 of yours 🛀🏼🍆🍑 SLEIGH 🎄🎄 🎅🏻SANTA🎅🏻 🎄🎄 SLEIGH 🍆😩💦👩‍❤️‍💋‍👩

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
what the fuck  
hange  
this is levi

 **herpesfreesince03**  
Fuck a hater , hit a snitch , your my girl 👭 , my 5 star bitch , i love you more than any dick 💕💯, && if i dont get this back 🕙 , you aint worth shit !! Send this to 8 girls you care about .. 💯 I love you , I love you forever !! 💯 Whoever stops this will suffer for 83 days !! 💯💯💯 Ready, set, GO !!!! in

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
HANGE

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 started a call that lasted a few seconds.

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
hange this is fucking levi wrong dm

 **herpesfreesince03**  
IM DELETING YOU, DADDY!😭👋 ██]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 10% complete..... ████]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 35% complete.... ███████]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 60% complete.... ███████████] 99% complete..... 🚫ERROR!🚫 💯True💯 Daddies are irreplaceable 💖I could never delete you Daddy!💖 Send this to ten other 👪Daddies👪 who give you 💦cummies💦 Or never get called ☁️squishy☁️ again❌❌😬😬❌❌ If you get 0 Back: no cummies for you 🚫🚫👿 3 back: you're squishy☁️💦 5 back: you're daddy's kitten😽👼💦 10+ back: Daddy 

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
smh

**herpesfreesince03**   
**Stahp. 👋 🏻 Don't Flirt Wit Meh. Do Yhu Not Know What In A➡ RELATIONSHIP⬅ Means.? Frfr.👋 🏻 I Am Loyal. 💯 I Am In Love.💗 && Nobody Gunna Come Between Us. 😝 Stop Wit Yhur Thirsty Asses Tryna Hit Me Up On The DL, I Am Commited.✌ 🏼👌🏼💯**

**Clyde**  
Your message could not be delivered because you don't share a server with the recipient or you disabled direct messages on your shared server, recipient is only accepting direct messages from friends, or you were blocked by the recipient.

**herpesfreesince03**   
**FUCK**

**Clyde**  
Your message could not be delivered because you don't share a server with the recipient or you disabled direct messages on your shared server, recipient is only accepting direct messages from friends, or you were blocked by the recipient.

**herpesfreesince03**   
**LEVI IM SORRY**

**Clyde**  
Your message could not be delivered because you don't share a server with the recipient or you disabled direct messages on your shared server, recipient is only accepting direct messages from friends, or you were blocked by the recipient.


	6. angr

**angr**

This is the start of your direct message history with [**@angr**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/@angr).

 **fuckery**  
im going to kill a bunch of kindergartners istg

 **angr**  
what  
mikasa omg im coming over rn  
you better be at home

 **fuckery**  
no no no i didnt do it yet

 **angr**  
ohok  
alr spill then

 **fuckery**  
so i buy two scoops of ice cream from the ice cream truck right

 **angr**  
right

 **fuckery**  
fucking INDULGING IN MY DELICACY RIGHT

 **angr**  
right

 **fuckery**  
you feel me

 **angr**  
i do feel you

 **fuckery**  
so then this fucking FIVE YEAR OLD comes up to me and says "can i have ice cream too?" AS IF YOURE NOT STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF A FUCKING TRUCK  
DONT TRY TO FREELOAD JUST BECAUSE YOURE FIVE BECAUSE IM NOT PAYING FOR JACKSHIT FOR YOU

 **angr**  
wht  
they just  
"hi can i get ice cream"  
you dont know them??

 **fuckery**  
YES  
THAT STUPID FUCKING CHILD  
GET THE FUCK AWAY BEFORE I STAB YOU

 **angr**  
stabbing children isnt ok

 **fuckery**  
DONT FUCKING WALK UP TO ME AND SAY "aww can i have ice cream" AND THE TRUCK IS BLASTING A FUCKING SONG RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU??  
ANYWAYS  
I SAY "this is my ice cream bro" AND HOMEBOY GETS ALL WHINY  
WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?? I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU  
YOURE STANDING IN FRONT OF AN ICE CREAM TRUCK ASKING A RANDOM TO GIVE YOU ICE CREAM

 **angr**  
mmm

 **fuckery**  
IF YOU WANT ICE CREAM PAY FOR IT YOURSELF  
OR EVEN BETTER  
ASK YOUR FUCKING MOM TO PAY FOR IT  
DONT COME UP TO A TWENTY YEAR OLD STRANGER AND EXPECT YOURSELF TO GET ANYTHING ELSE BUT KIDNAPPED

 **angr**  
u were gonna kidnap them

 **fuckery**  
ew no i was too annoyed  
the point is?? i wield a fucking taser dont fuck with me bitch

 **angr**  
but they were five maybe thats just how they were raised

 **fuckery**  
then them and their fucking parents can get sliced the fuck up as far as im concerned

 **angr**  
mikasa no

 **fuckery**  
bro do you want to play minecraft  
i want to rage mine rn

 **angr**  
ogm okay fuck fine


	7. fuckery

**fuckery**

This is the start of your direct message history with [**@fuckery**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/@fuckery).

 **stardustcoconut**  
recommend gore books pls

 **fuckery**  
what  
armin r u ok

 **stardustcoconut**  
eys am fien!! i just have a craving to read graphic depictions of innocent civilians being brutally murdered rn  
oh and vore books are good too devouring people does the same trick

 **fuckery**  
armin did someone say smth

 **stardustcoconut**  
no nobody said anything!! i just rlly want vore book

 **fuckery**  
ARMIN YOU READ STRAIGHT SCI FI AND ADVENTURE  
ik good and well somebody did something

 **stardustcoconut**  
HHHH FINE  
eren ate the chapter pages of my favorite book rn

 **fuckery**  
WHAT  
WHAT THE?? FUCK  
WHY ARE ALL MY FRIENDS INSANE

 **stardustcoconut**  
he went over my house and the first thing he does is get on my xbox to play minecraft  
he brings out his controller and hes like "bro u want to play"  
and im like "no am reading losr xd xd"  
and he fucking snatches the book out of my hand and just skips through the chapters and eats the opening page right in front of me

 **fuckery**  
eren is a fucking psychopath you should've called 911 when he showed up to the house  
tell him that he's gonna get severe ink poisoning from that shit and to have a good day

 **stardustcoconut**  
ok bet


	8. Work Project Group

**guntherschultz, ssilkysmiles,** 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 **, angr,** 𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀! **, future us army soldier**

Welcome to the beginning of the **guntherschultz, ssilkysmiles,** 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 **, angr,** 𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀! **, future us army soldier** group.

guntherschultz changed the channel name: **Work Project Group**

 **guntherschultz**  
okay, seriously, yall. we have not even worked on the project yet and we only have a month left. we need to start communicating about our desired roles.

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
i rlly dont see the problem here

 **ssilkysmiles**  
1 month?? say less

 **guntherschultz**  
we need to create a product and write a written commercial for it. this would usually take more than a month for this!!

 **future us army soldier**  
queen stop worrying  
literally this is shit you did in third grade  
we dont even need to make it FUNCTIONABLE we just have to do it

 **angr**  
PREACH  
SO SICK OF HIS ASS TALKING ABOUT THE PROJECT

 **future us army soldier**  
literally we're just vibing and ur just "OMG OMG PROJECT PROJECT PROJECT" like stfu  
honestly we could rip off two collars from a shirt, stick them together, and call it a headband and we'd still finish the project  
we have more than enough time so stop fucking ruining the fun 🤗🤗

 **ssilkysmiles**  
eld being an underrated queen like always 💅

𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀!  
yes queen

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
SKDNSFS WHO TAUGHT OLUO THE WORD QUENE IM SCERAMIGN

 **guntherschultz**  
yes, i totally understand  
but at the same time we have nothing done!

 **future us army soldier**  
yes we do  
we're sticking two collars together and calling it a headband

 **angr**  
oluo pls dont 😔😔  
you're making urself look horrible  
if u want the girl just ask her bro

 **ssilkysmiles**  
WAS THE APPRECIATION GROUP NOT ENOUGH??  
OLUO IS FUCKING ✨𝙐𝙂𝙇𝙔✨

 **𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺**  
yeah ngl oluo u look horrible  
your face is shaped like 🗿

 **ssilkysmiles**  
FHSLIKD  
YES?? LIKE I CANT BELIEVE LEVIS OLDER THAN OLUO  
YOU LOOK FUCKING 50?? NTY

 **angr**  
leave him alone smh  
oluo its okay king keep trying <33

 **ssilkysmiles**  
mmm stop getting his hopes up eren hes ugly and hes obsessed with levi  
there can only be one person whos all of the above and thats me

 **guntherschultz**  
this subject is off-topic  
this group was made for working on the project and nothing else!

 **angr**  
bro pls go play a game of 2k and come back to us afterward  
u sound hella pent up

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
since when did petra call herself ugly tho?? like she had such high self-esteem what

 **ssilkysmiles**  
lmao i was joking   
im the prettiest bitch in the land tyvm ❤️

 **future us army soldier**  
wow why does oluo get rejected in every gc  
how embarrassing smh

 **ssilkysmiles**  
!!!!  
ok but like srsly stop  
i dont like you lmaoo  
my heart is set on levi and levi only 😻😻

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
sorry  
black tea is way more appetizing

 **ssilkysmiles**  
heart been broke so many times 💔


	9. 𝙆𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙞 𝙏𝙨𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙍𝙋

**  
ssilkysmiles, cher-ries, stardustcoconut,** 𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀! **, deathflowr,** 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺

Welcome to the **ssilkysmiles, cher-ries, stardustcoconut,** 𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀! **, deathflowr,** 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 group.

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
is this another appreciation group

 **ssilkysmiles**  
n-nwo, s-senpwai~

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
what the fuck

 **stardustcoconut**  
l-levi-swama?

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
WHY ARE THERE TWO OF THEM

 **ssilkysmiles** changed the channel name: 𝙆𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙞 𝙏𝙨𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙍𝙋  
 **ssilkysmiles** changed the channel icon.

𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀!  
huh

 **ssilkysmiles**  
bby shush or im rejecting you again

𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀!  
im getting so many mixed signals from that

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
can i leave now

 **deathflowr**  
o-ownii-san, pwease d-dwon't l-lweave~

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
OH NO  
ISABEL WAKE UP

 **deathflowr**  
o-ownii-san~?

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS POSSESSED ISABEL  
ISABEL IM COMING OVER DONT WORRY

 **stardustcoconut**  
lwevi-sama... mwiss iswabel is f-fwine~!

 **ssilkysmiles**  
*purrs*

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
im getting major cootie vibes from this chat

 **stardustcoconut**  
*looks at ur BIG bulgy wolgy*

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
thats my gun

 **ssilkysmiles**  
*strokes gummie wummie*

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
pull the trigger pls

 **ssilkysmiles**  
*blushes*  
f-fwor ywou, l-lwevi-swama~?

𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
ys  
do it  
pls

 **ssilkysmiles**  
*pulls trigger*  
*cummie wummies all over ur gummie wummie*

 **stardustcoconut**  
YWOU B-BWAKA~!

𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀!  
i hate this

 **ssilkysmiles**  
its mutual

⟵ **ssilkysmiles** removed 𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗲𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀! from the group.

 **ssilkysmiles**  
i removed all the ugly bitches so say hi :)


End file.
